


Harem Accepted

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Yuna only reluctantly concedes that her guardians practically form a harem.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Harem Accepted

"Happy birthday, Yunie!" 

"I..." Yuna's sentence came to a crashing halt as she stood in her front doorway. She was glad to see all of her guardians gathered in her home. She just hadn't expected them quite like this. 

Why were Rikku and Lulu in lingerie? Where had Tidus found that massage table, and where did his pants vanish to? What was Paine doing with a paddle and flogger?

Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch. "Come on," he said as he pushed her a bowl of her favorite matcha ice cream. "Enjoy your harem."

"H-harem? You're not my harem." Loyal allies whose selfless devotion she depended on, certainly. Dear friends, even. Friends whom'd she all ended up in bed with, she would admit. But not a _harem_.

Lulu gave a knowing smirk as she planted a kiss on Yuna's forehead. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Yuna didn't have much time to argue. No sooner had Tidus unbuttoned her blouse than Wakka's strong hands descended to massage the tension out of her shoulders. Yuna's stress escaped with a sigh. She stayed so busy saving Spira that sometimes exhaustion and anxiety seemed like her natural state of being. Still...

"I'm not sure what I'd do with a harem."

"Don't worry, we have it all planned out." Rikku nimbly divested Yuna of her skirt and underwear, allowing Paine to kneel between Yuna's legs and put her tongue to work. And if Yuna hadn't quite been in the mood yet, that changed quickly when her beloved Tidus and Lulu started to touch each other for her...

"You just relax, Yunie. You've earned it."

Yuna sunk into the couch, her eyes falling half-shut as pleasure enveloped her from all sides. "Okay," she admitted. "Harem accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of 'They have a harem but don't quite know what to do with it'"


End file.
